Vixen
by chauncemyster
Summary: Vixen. This was the name of the person he was looking for. Said to be the first Elven Vampire, she was an important part to his plan to rule over all. This is a fan fic based on some fictional characters made up by me and some of my friends. Please R&R.
1. The beginning

He sat there, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'm not going to give you an answer." She said.  
  
"And why is that?" He replied.  
  
"I don't have any reason to. What would I get out of giving you information? Nothing."  
  
"Oh, you'd get plenty of things. Like, for example, your life. If I got what I wanted I think there is a pretty good chance I wouldn't kill you"  
  
She gave him a skeptical look, "Do you have any proof to back you up?"  
  
"You'll just have to trust me."  
  
"I see. Well then. I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Fine then. There is a guild down the street. To get in you'll have to go down to the subway and use a pay phone. The number is 369-9630. The guild should be able to help you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The Demoness felt a sharp pain in her back. Something went through her and she saw it come out in front of her. He had just plunged his sharp clawed hand through her back, leaving a gaping wound."  
  
"But... Why?" She asked him.  
  
"I don't trust anyone." He said back, a grim feeling in his voice.  
  
She fell to the hard, wet ground dead. "They" were in an alleyway in some city he did not know the name of. He had had more pressing things on his mind then taking the time to ask someone. He left the alleyway, making no effort to hide her dead body. He had things to do, and the clock was ticking. 


	2. The guild

Down the street he walked. Down into a subway terminal. To a phone booth.  
  
He looked for change on himself and found none.  
  
"I don't have time for this..." He thought to himself.  
  
He brought up his hand and spread out his fingers, pointing his open palm  
  
to the phone. 3 seconds later there was a click heard from inside the phone.  
  
He brought down his hand and dialed 369-9630.  
  
The interior of the booth was suddenly flooded with white light, and he felt  
  
wind pushing him from all sides.  
  
A homeless man laying on a bench saw him enveloped in light.  
  
He was afraid. A look of terror on his face. He jumped up and ran out screaming things  
  
about the end of the world.  
  
The light subsided and the man found himself still standing inside a the phone booth.  
  
However, his surroundings had changed. He was now in the center of a small, square room, with  
  
a door in the middle of one of the sides. He opened the door of the booth and stepped out.  
  
Opening the door in the wall, he came into a low lit tavern like place. It was colored a  
  
main brownish color, with blood red as the secondary color. It looked like any other inn.  
  
This was the guild though. He could sense it. His eyes opened wide. Someone was staying here.  
  
Someone he knew could give him the information he required. 


	3. The man

The ground seemed to fall away from under him. One second he was there, the next he was gone.   
  
If you were to play his running back at ¼ speed, it wouldn't make a difference.   
  
He was suddenly in a room, a room with a man.   
  
The man looked like he hadn't shaved for a day or two, with slightly balding dark brown hair.   
  
He didn't know what hit him. He had been packing his suitcase to leave when he suddenly found himself 3 feet off the ground with a mans right hand around his neck.  
  
"No... not you... not now..." The balding man said.  
  
"Ah, Matthew. So nice to see you again. You've been hard to track down." Said the man  
  
"What do you want this time?" replied Matthew.  
  
"I need some information on the whereabouts of an Elf Vampire named Vixen. What can you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know anything."  
  
"Matthew, you should know better then to play these games with me. Where is she? Tell me now!"  
  
"*Choke* Ok, Ok, She lives in a tree by a cliff. Looking down the cliff is ocean.   
  
Just water, as far as the eye can see. The island she lives on isn't very large.   
  
And it's all green. With a forest away from the cliff. That should be enough info. Now let me go"  
  
"You've been very helpful Matthew. It looks like you've once again given me no reason to kill you."  
  
"Fine. Now put me down."  
  
As soon as Matthew felt the floor ground under his feet again he dashed for his suitcase, closed it, and ran right out the door. 


End file.
